


【华福/ABO】入侵

by Ritalock



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-26 21:32:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16689259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ritalock/pseuds/Ritalock





	【华福/ABO】入侵

1.医生  
John H.Watson此时正在从诊所回家下班的路上，想了想家里可能没什么食物可吃，而Sherlock一定不会屈尊去寻觅食物，所以他走进了离家不远的超市。  
牛奶，面包，一罐坚果，啤酒，一点肉，沙拉酱……  
哦，对，还有这个，Sherlock喜欢的软糖，虽然他第一次吃露出了鄙夷的表情，但是John知道他喜欢。  
Oh Sherlock，他太迷人了。  
从John搬进221B的第一天起，他就知道，他的室友对他有着致命的吸引力，与性别无关，因为Sherlock是个如假包换的Bata。但是Sherlock有着John喜欢的修长身形，有凌厉的眼神，还有他做实验时候认真的样子。  
医生喜欢他在谈及医学知识时的滔滔不绝，解剖也不在话下，医生喜欢和自己旗鼓相当的对手，这是Alpha崇尚强者的本能。  
付了账走回贝克街，今天Hudson太太出去约会了，站在楼下的医生敏锐的嗅到了一丝不寻常的气息，是信息素的味道，准确的说，是Omega发情时的信息素，黏腻而诱惑。  
这是一种迷迭香混着烟草的味道，很奇怪的组合，清冷又带着点魅惑。  
John不记得他们认识的Omega中有谁是这个味道的，唯一的可能是——  
Sherlock带了人回来。  
John说不上自己是种什么心情，Sherlock一直是如此的禁欲。John从没看到他有任何“生理需求”，甚至下意识的认为，他就是没有情感的。  
想想Sherlock和另一个陌生的Omega在床上纠缠，他会看到他美丽的身体，他会亲吻他刀锋般的薄唇。  
不。  
John H Watson还没受到过这种挑衅。  
我必须坏了他的好事。  
John有些邪恶的挑了唇角，开了门，走上楼。

2.侦探  
“啪。”一声清脆的响，一个什么玻璃制品摔在了地上，碎成好几块。  
侦探的呼吸有些凌乱，脸也不正常的泛着红晕，额头上微微沁出汗水。  
他的一只手有些吃力的撑在桌上，地上是刚刚被脱手坠地的试管，试管里的液体在地上流成一滩，冒着小小的气泡。  
Sherlock勉强稳住了自己，跌跌撞撞地走向房间，在床头的抽屉里翻动着，可是一无所获。  
他的呼吸已经紊乱了，他甚至需要费很大力气才能保持眼睛的清明。他能感受到自己的体温在不断上升，双腿间的部位也不听话的涨了起来，甚至，他的信息素味道已经弥漫了整个221B，浓郁的有些令人窒息。  
他摸索着拿出手机，手指不住的发抖，按下了那个并不是十分想打通的号码。  
“什么事亲爱的弟弟？”电话那头的声音依旧傲慢又带着笑意。  
“Mycroft，我，我没有抑制剂了……我……发情了……”Sherlock的声音有些微弱。  
“怎么回事？你的发情期不应该是一周后吗？抑制剂还有三天才能到伦敦！”Mycroft的声音终于有些焦急了。  
“咔哒。”是楼下，John回来了。  
“我不知道……没事……挂了吧……”Sherlock按掉了电话，又按着关机键，屏幕闪了闪，黑掉了。  
要被John发现了……藏了这么久还是要被发现了……  
“Sherlock！”他听到John在喊他的名字，这让他更热了，甚至某个地方已经分泌出了一些黏腻的液体，Sherlock能感受到它在缓缓流下。  
Sherlock攒起最后一丝力气，把自己关在了浴室里。

3.入侵者  
“Sherlock！”John一边上楼一边喊着Sherlock，没有回应，但也没听到什么奇怪的声响。  
一进门就能感觉到，信息素的味道更浓郁了。  
John是个医生，他闻过许多Omega的信息素，可以说他已经对气味百毒不侵了，可是现在屋子里这气味对于一个Alpha来说，太致命了。  
John从来没有这么真切的体会到，一个Omega的气味会对他有如此大的吸引力和影响力，他的太阳穴突突直跳，下身也在这清冷却甜腻的气味中起了反应。  
呵，怪不得Sherlock会破例带人回来，这个Omega的确有这个资本。  
绕了屋子一圈，没见到Sherlock，而气味最浓烈的地方，在浴室。  
John走到浴室门前，他在努力控制自己不要冲进去，不要被本能打败，他的目标是Sherlock。  
“Sherlock你在里面吗？”John开口，他的嗓音已经微微沙哑了。  
“John我，我没事。”传出来的声音轻的不像话。  
“其实我不介意的，你们可以出来。”John笑了。  
长久的沉默，突然浴室里传来了巨响。  
“Sherlock？”John有点担心。  
“求你……求你出去……”Sherlock的语气甚至带着哀求。  
John的心已经软了:“Sherlock我怕你会受伤，你出来好吗？带着他一起？”  
Sherlock没有再回应，但John能感受到信息素的刺激越来越强了。  
“说实在的Sherlock，你的Omega信息素浓度有点太高了，这可不是好现象，他可能会有生命危险。”  
Sherlock依然没有回应。  
我得开门，我得进去。医生这么想着，于是他去客厅取了浴室的钥匙。  
“咔。”门开了，医生瞪大了眼睛，不敢相信自己看到的这一切。

4.挣扎  
Sherlock现在浑身都在发热，他的汗水已经浸透了他的衬衫，隐隐还能看到他肌肉的轮廓。  
他把自己摔进浴缸里，打开花洒，期望冰凉的水能暂时减轻他的燥热和痛苦。  
John已经在门口了，Sherlock闻到了他的信息素，熟悉的雪松气味。  
“Sherlock你在里面吗？”  
“John我，我没事。”不，Sherlock一点都不好，令人羞耻的液体源源不断的涌出来，两腿间涨的生疼，Sherlock只能拉开裤子，隔着内裤摩擦着自己，企图抒解这汹涌的欲望。  
“其实我不介意的，你们可以出来。”John又说话了，他的声音哑了，他以为我带了人回来。  
Sherlock已经说不出话了，听到John沙哑的声音他更硬了几分。他拉下内裤。手握着自己挺立的阴♂茎，不断上下撸动着。  
求你了John别再说话了。  
Sherlock的内心祈求着，快感一阵阵袭来，他死死的咬着唇不让自己发出声音，手却没有停下。在高潮来临的时候，他踢到了浴缸边上的沐浴露和洗发水，柜子上的东西落了一地，发出了很大的声响。  
“Sherlock？”John担心的声音再次传来。  
Sherlock绝望地看了自己依然直挺挺的下半身，刚刚的一次释放让他的神智清醒了些。  
“求你……求你出去……”Sherlock哀求着，如果John再不离开，他会忍不住的。  
“Sherlock我怕你会受伤，你出来好吗？带着他一起？”  
我真的要忍不住了John。  
Sherlock仰着头坐在浴缸里，手还握在那根兴奋的物件上，。  
信息素的味道更浓了，因为Sherlock在胡思乱想。他天才的大脑里此时只有一种想法，让John把他的老二插♂进来，狠狠的侵犯他，在他体内成结，然后标记他。  
是的。  
他的医生有些无与伦比的行动力和爆发力，他忠诚而勇敢，他的眼睛里总是带着和善的微笑，可是就算他如何用温柔的外表包装，他也是个彻彻底底的军人，一个上过战场、杀过人的军人，一个强大的Alpha。  
一个让天才的Sherlock也为之动心的人。  
“说实在的Sherlock，你的Omega信息素浓度有点太高了，这可不是好现象，他可能会有生命危险。”  
如果你再不离开我才会有生命危险。  
Sherlock听到他的脚步，他走了。  
太好了。  
可是没过几秒钟，浴室的门被打开了。  
完了。  
Sherlock闭上了眼睛。

5.面对  
John发誓如果他知道打开门会是这样的场景，他一定不会冲动的去开门。  
门开的一瞬间，他看到了泡在浴缸里的Sherlock，是的，只有Sherlock，没有另一个人，而那诱人的迷迭香味，正从Sherlock身上源源不断的散发出来。  
Sherlock是个Omega。这个认知让John有些反应不过来。他爱慕的侦探，居然是个Omega。而且很明显，他的侦探正在被发情期困扰着。  
John觉得自己的老二在牛仔裤里涨得生疼，Sherlock剪裁合身的西装和里面修身的白衬衫都湿透了，领口的扣子也被解开了三颗。他可以透过衬衫朦胧地看到Sherlock迷人的腰线，隐约的肌肉线条，还有他胸前粉嫩的两点。  
他的双腿向外分开，裤子和内裤都只褪到大腿根，而他骨节分明的修长的手指，正握着自己的下身，上面还沾着乳白色的精♂液，而那根笔直的东西，不甘寂寞的淌着几滴液体。  
他的侦探头靠着浴缸的边缘，仰着脖子，喉结不断上下滚动着，他的脸很红，闭着眼睛。  
John关上了花洒。  
“睁开眼睛Sherlock。”在信息素的影响下John的语气并不像平时温柔，而是带着几分命令。  
发情期的Omega不可能对一个alpha说不，这是天性。更何况这个alpha是你日思夜想着的人。Sherlock慢慢睁开了眼。  
那双蓝绿色的眸子平时总是带着审视，而现在只剩下迷离，他的睫毛上甚至还沾着水滴。他大口的喘气，薄薄的唇被自己咬的鲜红。  
“你从来没告诉我你是个Omega。”John危险地眯起了眼，释放着自己的信息素，另一边把手伸进浴缸，放掉了浴缸里的水。  
“对……对不起John，我只是不想……”Sherlock没办法抵挡John的气味，他的信息素是那么的具有压迫性。  
“这个问题，你可以等发情期过去再和我解释。”John打断了他，手指顺着Sherlock的下巴慢慢下滑，划过他的喉结，他的胸膛，他平坦的小腹，然后停住了手。  
Sherlock难耐的追随着他的手指，在他停下的一瞬间握住了他的手。  
“想让我帮你吗Sherlock。”John自如地笑着，仿佛自己没受到一点诱惑，尽管他现在满脑子都是如何狠狠的进入这具美好的身体。  
这种只有他一个人在意乱情迷的认知让Sherlock感到羞耻，但是身边这个人是John，是他的伙伴，他的医生，他唯一无条件信任的人。  
“求你John，帮帮我。”Sherlock说着，坐直了一些，忍不住的把身体靠近John，额头在John的衬衫下摆摩擦着，像一只撒娇的猫，他想要汲取一点John的气味。  
John终于大发善心的把他从浴缸里拉起来，顺便帮他褪去这些碍事的衣服。  
“你这样容易感冒，下次不要再用这么凉的水了。”医生的本能促使John在这样旖旎的情景下依然说出了这句说教。  
Sherlock似乎完全被本能支配了，他不说话，只是靠着John一个劲的蹭着，把头搁在John的颈窝里沉迷的嗅着，甚至不知死活的轻轻舔了John的腺体。  
“Sherlock，”John努力的保持最后的理性，“我可以临时标记你让你好过一点，好吗？”  
Sherlock突然笑了，“Nope.”  
“我想要你完全标记我。”   
“你知道你在说什么吗Sherlock，这不是开玩笑。我知道你因为发情有些不清醒了……” John的心飞速跳动着。  
Sherlock凑在他耳边，灼热的呼吸不断拂过John的耳朵:“请你标记我，Dr.Watson.” 

6\. 缠  
Sherlock沉迷地嗅着John身上雪松的味道，那气味如此令人安心。  
他正抱着他的医生，他的医生手臂温暖而有力，低沉的声音在他耳边不断地说着什么，即使这种时候John还在担心他会不会感冒。  
越发贴近John他的头脑越不被理智支配，他的鼻尖充斥着两人信息素交缠的味道，他从未如此渴求医生，或许他一直等待的就是这一刻。  
John是我的朋友，可是我却对他有了这种下流的想法。  
我想成为他的Omega，我想沾上他的气味。  
我想要他标记我，即使这可能是信息素和本能在作祟。  
临时标记？  
不，不是临时标记。  
我要你永久标记我，我要成为你一个人的。  
“请你标记我，Dr.Watson.”Sherlock听见自己这么说。  
John棕色的眸子深深地看着他，似乎在确认他的话，虽然因为他刚才的话John已经忍不住了。  
“Sherlock，可能以后遇到你爱的人，你会后悔的。”这是最后的警告。  
“他已经在这了。”Sherlock不管不顾的贴近John去够他的嘴唇，挺直的下体摩擦着John。  
他硬了，他的医生并非是对他没有反应的。  
John很快反客为主，恶狠狠地啃噬着他的唇，Sherlock的口腔里是淡淡的烟草味，John的舌头伸了进去，勾着Sherlock的舌重重的吮，Sherlock在这方面可不如医生，他只能被动的承受着医生的掠夺。在Sherlock即将窒息的时候，John放开了他。  
Sherlock的眼神还有着短暂的迷茫，唇边沾着亮晶晶的津液。  
“我们到床上去好吗。”John贴着他的耳边说道，然后不由分说地将侦探打横抱起。  
Sherlock勾着他的脖子，在他腺体的位置喘息着。  
“等一下等一下Sherlock，我可不想在浴室标记你。”John轻轻笑了。  
深色的床单上是一具美丽的身体，修长、精致，Sherlock的皮肤很苍白，而此时上面却泛着诱人的红。  
他忍不住让自己在床单上摩挲，一边开口乞求着:“John，John……”  
坏心眼的医生终于肯脱下他的衣服，覆在Sherlock的身上，低下头又一次攫取了那甜美的唇。不过这次的吻是短暂的，他的唇顺着Sherlock优美的线条向下舔吻着，在锁骨上反复啃咬着，留下小小的红色印记。  
Sherlock低吟着，渴求John给予他快乐。  
John的手向下摸索着，握住了Sherlock的挺立，重重的上下滑动。  
“John！”Sherlock扬起了脖子，挺动着下体想要更多。John觉得沉溺在情♂欲中的Sherlock美的不可方物，他迷离的眼，微张的嘴唇，若隐若现的小舌，他的迷迭香味缠绕着John，成为最好的催情剂。  
John想看他露出更快乐的表情。  
“我觉得，你可能会喜欢这个。”John说着，鼻尖从胸口向下滑，停留在他平坦的小腹上，然后张开嘴，含了进去。  
这是John第一次给别人做口活，但是这是Sherlock，高高在上的优雅的冷静的Sherlock，如今他臣服在John的身下，他所发出的每一声喘息每一声呻♂吟都是因为他。  
Sherlock从未经历过这种感觉，口腔的高温和灵活的舌头包裹着他，快感从那处流向四肢百骸。  
“John……嗯……”他的手放在John金色的头发上，身体随着快感起起伏伏。  
John的舌头缠绕着柱身舔弄，右手伸向了自己的下面粗暴的撸动。  
Sherlock感觉John的舌头像是带着火，点燃了他身体的每一处，他的冲动此时迫切的需要一个出口。  
“John让我射，让我射！”Sherlock呻♂吟出声。  
John抬起眼皮看了他一眼，把他含的更深，顶端甚至已经顶在了他的喉咙。John重重一吸。  
“啊啊啊啊！John！”高潮来的如此突然，Sherlock爽的双眼失神，身体微微的颤抖。  
John只感到了一股迷迭香味冲进了他的口腔，我给予了他高潮。医生有些得意。  
只不过医生忘了，一个发情期的Omega，不会被这样轻易的满足。  
John此刻还停在他的下体，有些诧异地看到了Sherlock身下的床单被他自己分泌出的液体打湿了一块，John的手伸向那个地方，满手都是滑腻的触感。  
“John……”John看到Sherlock又一次挺了起来，看着他的眼睛有些可怜。  
“转过身去Sherlock，”John爬回了床头，一边舔着Sherlock的耳廓一边说道，“我要进♂入你。”  
Sherlock因为这赤裸直白的话语，呼吸都重了几分。他转过身去，留给John一个光洁白皙的背和浑圆的臀。  
John的舌顺着Sherlock的脊椎向上，同时把两根手指放进了侦探的身体，他几乎是立刻就感受到了Sherlock体内的温暖湿润，同时小穴也收缩着吞吐着他的手指，晶莹的液体不断的涌出，甚至滴落在床单上。  
Sherlock像只猫一样弓起背，同时努力的用臀部去蹭John火热的下体。  
“别勾引我Sherlock，不然你的小屁股可有的受。”John粗喘着，还在调笑。  
“John求你进来，求你了……”  
“啪。”John的手不轻不重的打了他的屁股一下，“不想受伤的话就乖一点。”  
Sherlock此时敏感的不像样，只是轻轻的一巴掌，他居然感到了电流般的快意。  
“嗯……”Sherlock请哼一声，“F**k me, please……”  
John抽出手指，扶着他的老二抵在Sherlock的入口处:“我会让你舒服的只能说出一个词。”  
John的话音一落，就狠狠的刺进了Sherlock的身体。  
Sherlock体内紧致而温暖，就像手指感受到的一样，John一边在Sherlock的背上啃咬着，一边在他的身体里进进出出，寻觅着那个让Sherlock疯狂的神秘之地。  
“啊……嗯……”Sherlock随着John的动作起伏，不断地向后，直到他的屁股和John的小腹紧紧贴在一起。  
John扳过他的头吻住，极具掠夺性的舌划过牙齿，划过上颚，追逐着Sherlock的舌，同时作为一个医生，他也成功的找到了Sherlock的前列腺，用硬挺的头部狠狠的蹭过了那一处。  
“唔！”Sherlock的瞳孔倏的放大，甜蜜的声音被John用吻堵在了口中，床单也被他抓的皱了起来。  
John满意的看着他，然后专心的进攻起了那一出。  
“John……John……”Sherlock被巨大的快感所席卷，他的每一寸都是John赐予的无上的快乐，John的信息素温柔的包裹着他，这让他感到安心。  
John在我的身体里。  
这个认知令Sherlock更加动情，他拉过John的手放下自己的下身，难耐的磨蹭。John低低地笑了一声，帮他安抚着躁动的下身，同时自己的动作也没停，前后夹击的快感令Sherlock沉迷。这感觉销魂蚀骨，两个人仿佛都被看不见的火花所点燃，偌大的房间里只听见肉体相撞的啪啪声和粗重的喘息，期间夹杂着Sherlock控制不住的惊呼和哀求。  
“Sherlock，我要射了。”John说道。  
“进来，进入我的生殖腔……在我体内成结……”  
“Sherlock Holmes，我再问你最后一次，你真的想要我标记你吗？”  
“是的John，来吧，标记我。”  
John的眼神暗了下来，手掌握住Sherlock的腰身，用力的顶进了那个敏感狭小的入口，Sherlock的瞳孔一瞬间失去了焦距。  
Sherlock感受到了John的火热在慢慢形成一个结，将两人的连接变得密不可分，同时John的唇也落在了Sherlock后颈的腺体处舔吻着。  
“I'm coming.”Sherlock听到John这么说，然后一股有力的液体打入了Sherlock体内，John的牙齿也在同时戳刺进了他的腺体，雪松气味的信息素铺天盖地的涌入了Sherlock鼻腔，这一瞬间他体内的躁动、不安、被情欲折磨的痛苦，都随着John对他的标记而宣告终结。  
“John——！”他的身体剧烈的战栗，下体也射出一股股白浊。  
Sherlock Holmes终于成为了John H Watson专属的Omega。

7.  
Sherlock醒来的时候已经是第二天了，空气中的信息素味道已经淡了许多。比起昨天的难捱，今天的Sherlock可以说的上是安稳而舒适的。  
他试着动了动身体，有些酸痛，不过感觉干燥而清爽，应该是John给他做过了清洁。  
Sherlock把头转过来，床的另一旁没有人。  
“醒了？来，喝点牛奶。”John随便穿着一件衬衫，赤着脚端着一杯牛奶倚在门框上，微笑的看着他。  
Sherlock乖巧的坐着，小口小口的喝着杯里的牛奶。  
“Sherlock，你昨天的话，是什么意思？”John开口，“就是那句‘他已经在这了’。”  
“咳咳咳！”Sherlock被呛到了，随即脸泛上了红。  
John挑了挑眉，心里已经有了几分了然。  
“Mycroft给我打过电话了，他说你需要特殊的抑制剂，而这次，你提前发情了。”John坐到Sherlock身边，拉住了他的手，“他说你明明可以让他接你到医院去的，可是你把手机关掉了。”  
“Sherlock，是什么让你提前发情了？”John终于露出了志在必得的微笑。  
“……”  
“我的信息素，对吗。”  
John不知从哪儿拿出了一张纸，“因为我发现了这个。”  
Sherlock有些吃惊的瞪大了眼睛，那张纸上是如何制作雪松味的伪信息素。  
“John听我说，我只是想研究一个alpha的信息素以便我办案子时可以伪装成alpha 而我身边最近的alpha只有你……唔……”Sherlock的喋喋不休最终被John温柔的吻打断了。  
Sherlock似乎有些不可置信。  
John笑了，“能成为你的alpha真是太好了，我只希望待会儿Mycroft不会来把我宰了。”  
“？”Sherlock不解。  
“他问我你昨天是怎么解决的，我告诉他，我标记了你。”  
“现在他正在来221B的路上。”  
John轻轻拥住了Sherlock，“别紧张，你会帮我的对吧。”  
Sherlock蓝绿色的眼眸是如此美丽，这个男人充满了魅力，他有着不逊于alpha的杰出才能和连alpha都望尘莫及的天才头脑，他看似冷漠、没有感情，但John比谁都要清楚藏在Sherlock冰冷外表下的，是一颗多么鲜活而赤诚的心。而如今，除了朋友和伙伴间的感情，他们更多了一层永远不会改变的坚固的联系。他们的一生都将紧紧相缠，为彼此赴汤蹈火，坦诚的把自己交付给对方。  
“我爱你Sherlock，就像你爱我一样。”  
一束阳光透过窗户照了进来，将相拥的二人笼罩。  
John，你永远不会知道，在遇见你之前的人生，Sherlock Holmes过得有多么黑暗而不堪。你教会我爱和尊重，让Sherlock Holmes更像一个人而不是一个只会思考的机器。  
能成为你的Omega，才是我这一生最美好的事情。  
——END——


End file.
